Apocalymon
Apocalymon is the main and final villain in Digimon Adventure. He was created by deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. Appearance Apocalymon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles very much often an unidentified digimon on a dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms and large claws connected to DNA strand-like arms. With such arms he could easily reverse the digivolution of a digimon while holding onto it. Profile A Digimon who was formed from the deep grudges of man's negative thoughts and Digimon who were not able to evolve before they died. The appearance of Apocalymon was recorded in a prophetic book from ancient times. He evolved from the various deep grudges of Digimon who died, and information about those Digimon, such as their special attacks and how to perform them, are usually stored in his huge body. However, the main body is the small body on top. Although Apocalymon was sealed somewhere, he was released from his prison by Millenniummon. ''Digimon Adventures 01'' Apocalymon created the four Dark Masters and warped the real and digital worlds after the battle with Myotismon. Apocalymon fought the Digidestined and easily defeated them, dedigivolving the Digimon and crushing their crests, and then sending the Digidestined and their Digimon to the world of data. However, the crest power still existed, and the Digimon were still able to Digivolve into their ultimate and (in the case of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) mega forms. They fought Apocalymon again, and this time gained the advantage, destroying all his claws and the humanoid part of him. However, he still had one attack left: Total Annihilation. He shot a massive energy ball that would destroy the Digidestined, their Digimon, the real world, and the digital world. However, the Digidestined were determined not to give up, and as a result their Digivices shot energy beams that formed a cube to contain the attack, sending it back at Apocalymon to destroy him while containing the explosion so everything else survived. Deleted Digimon *DemiDevimon *Vilemon *LadyDevimon *SkullSatamon *Myotismon *Puppetmon Attacks *'Darkness Zone:' Deletes his opponents. *'Reverse Digivolution: '''Captures the opponent in his claws and forces them to De-Digivolve. *'Total Annihilation: Detonates his own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. *'''Copied Attacks **'River of Power: '''Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires his River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning: Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with his Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon: '''Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with his Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw: 'Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attacks with his The Touch of Evil. **'Virus Grenades: Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Trivia *In contrast to the English version, the Japanese version (also in the German, Spanish, French and Italian versions) has Apocalymon see himself in the plural sense. This is likely a reference to the demon Legion, who was composed of many. Thus Apocalymon, as a being assembled from the data of thousands if not millions of Digimon, may truly be a Plural Entity. He is sometimes known as Apokarimon. Category:Important Category:Digimon Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Mass Murderer Category:Supernatural Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Bosses Category:Omnipotents Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Criminals Category:Bombers Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creation Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Male Villians Category:God Wannabe Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Cataclysm Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Multi-beings Category:Xenophobes Category:Masked Villain Category:Asexual Category:Sociopaths Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Creature Category:Tragic Villain Category:Clawed Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Big Bads Category:Thought-Forms Category:Crime Lord Category:Child Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Nihilists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Creature Category:Master Manipulator Category:Life-Drainers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Giant Monsters Category:Robots Category:Dark Lord Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Villains that killed the hero's family Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend Category:Energy Beings Category:Mutated Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animated Villains Category:2000 Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Bullies Category:Robots Category:Assassin Category:Business Villains Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster